Description (taken from application): The Immunological Services Core provides a highly flexible centralized facility to perform a variety of assays and engage in assay development in order to further new research initiatives and augment ongoing research into a broad array of diabetes-related problems. The objectives are: 1. To provide research quality immunological, biological and biochemical assays in a certified reference laboratory. 2. To develop assays to further new research initiatives and expand ongoing research. 3. To maintain and operate a centralized facility containing specialized equipment, highly trained and experienced personnel, computer assisted assay analysis, quality control programs, and provide prompt data reporting. 4. To provide expert consultation concerning sample preparation and collection and assay development. 5. To serve the needs of independently funded diabetes investigators, Pilot investigators, assist in peer reviewed research initiatives, and to support the D & E Component of the DRTC and the Physiology Core.